


City Lights

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M, Location Innacuracies, Timeline Innacuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends finding each other in a city she hasn't been to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ferris Wheels. Day 18 of 30

Nimbasa City.

 

So many lights. So many theaters and stages in the city from the number of people who came to achieve their dreams; and they did. So many stands and rides on the coast that brought young families and young lovers from the nearby towns and cities. A weekend in Nimbasa was cheap fun.

 

Touko was brought here because of the Nimbasa Gym, the electric-type gym in the region. 'The electric part was fitting for the city.' She thought to herself, walking down the stone sidewalks from the gym to the shore, a new badge in her case. 'I can take a break before going on.'

 

Dropping off her pokemon in a daycare, she went on to a few stands; got a snack, some new pokemon food, won a game and a stuffed animal with it. Walking further away from the mainland, Touko saw the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel with pokeball carts. 'It'd be fun to ride on one for once...' she thought to herself. She walked towards the structure to get in line before she was stopped.

 

A man with a familiar bush of hair had her shoulder. She could escape from it, and he only wanted her attention; she could tell that. But the man was N. The man who she had seen more an more of since she had been in Accumula town for the first time, two years prior.

 

“Ride the Ferris Wheel with me?” he asked.

 

An invitation? To what she was already on her way to do? Well she couldn't say no, could she?

 

She could, but she wasn't going to.

 

They walked and waited in line together, Touko couldn't help but catch up. She gave the first greeting.

 

“How've you been lately?”

 

“Oh you know, up and down. Mostly just waiting until I get to see your pretty face again.”

 

They laughed. Was he flirting or mentioning how they always happened to see each other in new places, places where it's highly coincidental for them to be together in at the same time? Touko thought for a moment. 'It was probably both.'

 

They reached the front of the line. N grabbed Touko's hand, giving the attendant the clue to give them a cart to themselves. They got it, and they seated themselves across from each other.

 

As the cart rose, more people entered. Momentarily the two would be at the top, and then would begin the rotations then. Going from the tall view of the city to the even view of the boardwalk made Touko slightly nauseous, but she pressed it down anyway.

 

After a few minutes, the attendant began unloading, leaving them paused just after the apex.

 

“If you think the city is beautiful, you should look at the ocean.” N said.

 

She did.

 

And it was as if Nimbasa city was held underwater as well. The lights were duplicated from the city and the peninsulas nearby, as well as the pokemon in the ocean. Everything that wasn't a yellow or orange was a deep, dark blue or a bright green. The lights and the colors collaged together in the most beautiful assortment that Touko had seen.

 

Her mouth was agape when N took hold of her hand. She looked to him.

 

“I should say, I've enjoyed it whenever we happen to meet. It's never more than coincidence, though, I promise.”

 

It was him being sincere. He did way too much for seeing her to be planned. Too much in too many cities.

 

She kissed him first.

 

She connected their lips and he was taken aback at first, before he removed his hand from hers and replaced it gently on the side of her head to do it again. That was the extent of how much he touched her. They sat quietly after that, looking to each other rather than the views on either side of them.

 

When they were let out, they walked together back toward the stands. She bought him some fried food and he won a game, earning her another stuffed animal. They held hands on their way to the pokemon daycare to pick up their respective pokemon.

 

The night was great for all of them, until N and Touko parted ways; Touko to Driftveil City and N to... wherever N was headed off to.

 

They would meet again. It was almost guaranteed at this point. They were just on different paths now, however.  


End file.
